That Blonde Girl Series 1
Series one of the drama show, That Blonde Girl. Plot In episode one, Kayleigh appears to be a normal schoolgirl who leads a happy life. However, it all takes a dark turn when the tooth fairy comes into her bedroom and reveals that it is up to her to save the world from evil vampires that plan to take over the world. She later meets a fairy, Alana, who promises to help. In episode two, Kayleigh meets a male at school and instantly is attracted towards him. Alana fears that he may be evil and the girls fall out because of this. Alana later apologises and realises that he isn't and they make up. Kayleigh and the male become friends, sadly they are unaware of vampires watching them. In episode three, Kayleigh and Alana decide they need to make a plan of action and get to work. Kayleigh soon becomes disctracted by her love for Spencer and this annoys Alana, who questions if she is truly able to save the world. Kayleigh is raged at her and storms away, only to fall down a ditch and pass out. In episode four, her parents find her in the ditch and rescue her. She is fine but is angered at Alana still and refuses to save her. She becomes more devastated when she learns that the tooth fairy has died in an accident. She also spots a vampire watching her and so a chase begins...but what will it lead to? In episode five, Kayleigh has followed the vampire doe back to an unknown location. She enters the hideout but as soon as she walks in, the vampires all see her and lunge. Luckily, Alana comes to the rescue and saves her. The girls defeat the evil vampires after a wild battle scene. In episode six, Kayleigh and her best friend, Alec, are now happily out for a walk when she sees Spencer collapsing in the park. She charges over and is horrified to be told by Alana that he is possessed by an evil spirit. The spirit soon attacks Kayleigh, but in the end he is saved, and has forgotten it all. In episode seven, Kayleigh and Spencer grow closer and become romantic interests. However, she is devastated to learn that also on the day of the tooth fairy crash her uncle died after becoming stuck in a public pools slide. Alana supports her and lets her know that she's there for her. In episode eight, it becomes obvious that more evil spirits are after Spencer and that they must be stopped. Alec doesn't notice that anything is wrong with his best friend's behaviour but is feeling a bit distressed that they are becoming less close. Kayleigh, however, is planning on how to save her romantic interest. In episode nine, Spencer is attacked, captured, and possessed. Kayleigh and Alana find him and get a battle with the spirits, having some backup, and luckily finishing them off. Spencer is saved and Kayleigh makes up a lie. He thanks her for helping him and she smirks to herself. In episode ten, Alec confronts Kayleigh and lets her know that he is angered by the fact she no longer acts like a proper friend towards him. She is upset by this and Alana attempts to comfort her, but fails. Kayleigh gets support from her younger sister, Annabeth, and makes up with Alec. In episode eleven, Spencer is captured once again. Kayleigh is devastated and reveals to Alec all that has happened and he agrees to help her. Alana and Kayleigh try to figure out how to save the male. Alec, Kayleigh, and Alana make their way over there. But is it too late to save Spencer's soul?